dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dean and Daisy/Tropes
Black Bead Eyes: ** Just like 99% of Kantasy shows, all of the humans have these. Subverted with the rodents, however. * Butt-Monkey: ** Daisy is usually never listened to and constantly gets treated like dirt, even if she is sick. ** Alliterat is often seen as a joke, and suffers lots of comical abuse. * Catchphrase: ** "It's time to talk about today's EX-TRE-MELY E-VIL scheme!" - Alliterat, at the beginning of most B-plots. * Cloudcuckoolander: ** Both Alliterat and Puppet are this. It makes you wonder how the former got to power in the first place. * Cool and Unusual Punishment: ** In "Snarky's Scheme", Alliterat punishes Snarky at the end of the episode by making him sit on a naughty chair (how long for is not specified). * Dramedy: ** The show has both its comical and dramatic moments. * Enemy Mine: ** Snarky sometimes reluctantly teams up with the children. * Even Evil Has Standards: ** Alliterat finds Snarky kidnapping Daisy in "Snarky's Scheme" to be "IN-EX-CU-SA-BLY E-VIL". * Harmless Villain: ** Alliterat is not capable of doing anything evil - all of his plans are petty things which can either be ignored, or are simply a nuisance. * Intergenerational Friendship: ** Sort of. Daisy is seven years old, whilst Dean is ten years old. Doesn't stop them from being best (and usually only) friends. * Not-So-Harmless Villain: ** Going into the series blind, you'd expect Snarky to be a dumb lackey of Alliterat, but he is capable of doing some wicked things, some of which even his boss finds appalling. * Only Sane Man: ** Dean and Daisy are pretty much the only humans on the show who aren't mindless sheep or useless at everything they do. ** Snarky is the only one of the rodents who can be taken seriously. * Parental Neglect: ** Both Daisy and Dean suffer this badly. * Poke the Poodle: ** Even on his best days, this is all Alliterat does. After all, there is absolutely nothing as evil as... gluing coins to the floor. * Rebellious Spirit: ** Both of the main characters are this, but especially Daisy. * Seventeen-Minute Show: ** Episodes last approximately seventeen minutes. * Token Evil Teammate: ** Snarky is the only one of the rodents who is actually evil. * Vile Villain, Laughable Lackey: ** Subverted with Alliterat and Snarky - Alliterat is the laughable one, and Snarky is the nasty one. * World of Jerka**: ** Aside from Dean, Daisy, Alliterat and Puppet, pretty much everybody on the show is either selfish, conceited, amoral, motivated by money or a sheep to the government. Dean especially notices this, and complains about it a lot. Your Mileage May Vary * Accidental Innuendo: ** "Prepare to be grabbed!" - Snarky, when he notices Daisy spying on him. * Cliché Storm: ** Some reviews for the series argue that it features a lot of clichés present in previous Kantasy series. Such as... *** A gender-equal selection of protagonists. *** Kids being smarter than the adults. *** No-nonsense heroes, silly villains. *** Randomly shoehorned fantasy elements. *** Randomly shoehorned edgy moments. *** Trying to appeal to all and every type of children. * Ensemble Dark Horse: ** Alliterat and his minions have found themselves quite a fanbase, and some people online have admitted that they watch the show solely because of them, and think they deserve their own spin-off series. * Memetic Mutation: ** Some of Alliterat's quotes are fairly YouTube Poop-suitable. * What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?: ** Despite airing on preschool channels in most countries, the show can be fairly depressing, even if Alliterat's antics lighten up the mood. Category:Dean and Daisy Category:Tropes